


put me to sleep

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Desperation, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, There's a teensy bit of plot but, also a bit of thatt, hell yes I love bottom liam, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's an outlet. It's the fact they haven't gotten much more than ten hours of sleep this week and its such a habit that now Liam just <em>can't sleep</em>. And it's their last two days on tour and Liam knows he needs the rest but he's got all this fucking energy and- he can't. He just needs it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	put me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing destiel smut so this is kind of practice for that cause I haven't wrote smut in a while so. Figured I'd practice on liamxharry cause I love those 2 and know their dynamic yep
> 
> I literally fucking wrote this in like a day with little editing I'm sorry lol it's not very good I just needed a dumb smut one shot to get me ready for destiel. 
> 
> Enjoy it????? Idk lol

It's an outlet. It's the fact they haven't gotten much more than ten hours of sleep this week and its such a habit that now Liam just _can't sleep_. And it's their last two days on tour and Liam knows he needs the rest but he's got all this fucking energy and- he can't. He just needs it.

Harry told him to do this if he needed. Harry told him that he'd always be there.

Harry understood Liam on a different level than the rest of the boys. Harry knew Liam's boundaries and desires and fears and what makes Liam nervous or what makes him horny- Harry just learned. And so Harry has been saying this whole time on tour, ' _Liam if you need it, you just come and ask, okay? It'll be good._ ' and Liam never really thought it would come to this but he does. He needs it. 

And so he sneaks over to Harry's corner of the "stay up late" bus (Harry's idea of a wild night staying up late was lighting scented candles and listening to music and maybe singing along a bit and watching Louis play FIFA with Zayn. So there wasn't much in his little nook).

And Harry smiles lazily up at him, slips his headphones off his ears, to rest around his neck. 

"What s'it, Li?" 

Liam tries for a smile, swallows, "I thought. Em. Maybe I could take you up on that little...offer. Thing." 

Harry's eyes widen a bit, and he's scrambling to stand up, "oh. Yeah, that's- Sure, Li." Harry rubs a hand over Liam's shoulder. "Where at?"

Liam says, "um," and then looks around. He isn't sure they can fit into the bunks, and Louis and Zayn are _right fucking there_. They can't just do that here. But.

"Um. The bunk area, just. Not in the bunks?" Liam offers. Harry nods, walks over to Louis and drags Liam with him.

"Don't go to the bunks, love," he's telling Louis and normally it takes a bit to get Louis distracted from FIFA but now he stops to look at Harry, then to Liam, and nods. Liam's thankful. He's not in the mood for taunting comments and smirks. 

Harry smiles stupidly at Liam, tugs his wrist to the door that separates the rooms. Liam's stomach knots up a bit but it's okay, this is Harry.

Harry bites his lip and looks Liam up and down once the door locks, and Liam just tries to breathe, get enough oxygen to his mind to actually think straight but everything is fuzzy in a good sort of way. 

"What d'you want?" Harry asks, pulling Liam's scoop neck over his head, tracing a finger down Liam's neck, slow. Riling him up.

Liam's eyes close all soft and involuntary, head tips back against the door. "Anything. Everything- just. Something." 

Harry nods, slips Liam's sweatpants off, gets down on his knees and Liam still won't open his eyes but he knows what's happening- utterly aware of everything. 

Harry's hand is feeling him through the front of his boxers then, hard and full and hot and _shit_ he needed this. His mouth opens a bit, just a little bit, just because he gives up a small amount of control. 

Harry mouths at him then, just the layer of cotton separating his lips from Liam's dick. Liam wants more- wants it to go faster but he knows this is part of it. He has to go slow, build up to it. And then fucking finally lose all control and care and just let go. That's what this is for. 

"Y'wanna lay down, Li?" Harry is asking, voice still so gentle and innocent. Not rough yet. Playful. Like normal. Slow and sweet, but normal. Harry knows what he's doing.

"Yeah," Liam says, surprised at how this is all working. It shouldn't be like this, really. Two mates just doing this. But this band has never really been like that, honestly. It's more just surprising how quickly Liam went from attempting to go to sleep to here, pressed against a door getting an almost blow job. 

Liam slides down the door, smooth like everything else he does, scoots forward a bit so that he can lay down all the way. Harry immediately grabs at the band of his boxers and tugs them off. 

And Liam realizes he's not nervous. There is no embarrassment and flushed cheeks and cautiousness that normally accompanies Liam with things like this. He's- he's fine, actually. Just as level headed as Harry is. Too caught up in the comfort to be nervous or shy. He just wants.

Harry climbs up on him, athletic shorts pressed into Liam's thighs, and Liam furrows his eyebrows, "why've you still got your kit on?" 

Harry blinks down at his clothes. "Um." 

And so then it's another minute of shuffling while Harry strips off and grabs some lube, just to be prepared.

And then Harry's climbing back onto him, grinding his ass down onto Liam's groin (naked, this time, thank god), and Liam makes little noises that make Harry grin. 

Harry tests all the spots he knows get Liam properly worked up (Zayn may or may not have leaked this insanely valuable information) - the base of his neck, right under his chin, his nipples, his navel- and toys with each for quite a decent amount of time. Liam's leaking pre come against his leg; dick all heavy against his stomach, and Harry wants it in his mouth, he decides. 

And since Harry does tend to get the things that he wants, that's precisely what happens. He's good- and enthusiastic- with blow jobs, Liam discovers. 

Harry can take the full length of him, which is impressive honestly, and Liam can't help but reach down and claw at the carpet, weave a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry comes up then, for a second. "I'm- you can't fuck my mouth, unfortunately. Cause of the show. But..." Harry trails off, and Liam nods. "Um. I think that there's something else-"

"Anything, H." Liam says, and his voice is heavier now. Harry nods, pushes his knees up to spread his legs and smirks at how shameless Liam is being.

"You clean?" Harry asks, running his thumb over Liam's perineum, pressing a little to make Liam's breath hitch. 

"Yeah- fuck- showered earlier."

And Harry smiles like that's the best news ever. He doesn't hesitate, and frankly Liam knew exactly what was coming. Harry's made it _very_ clear that this is his and Louis's favorite.

Harry's tongue is hot and wet and _sofuckinggood_ against his opening, and he's giggling and humming and occasionally moaning against him, and Liam can't take it. He just can't help the short, sharp gasps and groans or the loud echo of his fist on the door or the long pleads of Harry's name. 

Liam's rolling his hips back, his whole body rocking against Harry's mouth because fuck fuck fuck he needs _more_. And Liam gets so close, so ungodly fucking close and his toes are curling and legs drawing up closer to him and then the hot, wet mouth is just. Gone.

"Fuck you," Liam growls out, harsh, but Harry just smiles and,

"M'planning on that, yeah." 

Liam blinks. That's not what he expected. "Mate. You don't have to-"

"Yeah," Harry is saying, "you need a nice fuck, Liam. Blow jobs are good, don't get me wrong, but. You need the proper thing." 

Liam tries to wrap his head around this, tries to say something but he just blinks some more. Until he realizes what would be about a million times better than shagging Harry, 

"H. Can you- I wan' you to fuck _me_ ," he sighs out, and it's the first time he's properly embarrassed. 

Harry stops all little movements, looks up at him with wide eyes, "oh. Um. Yeah, Li. You sure?" 

"Positive," Liam says, eyes floating up to the ceiling, "haven't had that in forever." 

Harry's biting his bottom lip, taking in the sight of Liam. He's absolutely delicious looking. 

"Gonna do this then," Harry says, grabbing the lube and getting his fingers coated. 

Liam nods and Harry nudges slowly at him, easing in the first finger and Liam doesn't look uncomfortable, like Harry would have thought. He looks almost high. 

"Fuck, I forgot what this-" Harry finds his prostate, rubs hard against it, and the name _Harry_ tears from Liam's throat. 

Harry chuckles and Liam struggles to catch his breath, and once he does, he rasps out, "real funny, Harry."

Harry smiles and looks at him, "s'that good, though?" 

Liam nods, "yeah. One more." 

And so it continues for another five or so minutes; Liam building up the strength to control his breathing and then just like that Harry will have him falling apart. And it's one more finger, stretching him and making him feel that fullness he hasn't had in too fucking long.

"Y'good, Li?" 

Liam's got his eyes squeezed shut, a sheen layer of sweat on his skin. And he nods, then swallows, "we can- I mean. How do you wanna do this?" He asks, and Harry puts a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Well. You're all sleepy and stuff, so how about I do the work?" He's tracing his hands up and down Liam's thighs, like they're made of good or something, and Liam can't fathom moving from this perfect position. So yeah.

"Yeah, s'good," and then Liam takes a breath, "thanks for this, again." 

Harry smiles, "no problem t'all, Li."

He's covering himself in the lube, a little more on Liam, and then he's kissing Liam's knee, "you good, then?" 

Liam almost laughs he wants this so bad, "yes, Jesus Christ, please." 

And so Harry does what Liam wants. He doesn't give Liam that much time, as soon as his hips are flush against Liam's ass he starts rocking his hips, and fuck, Liam's so tight. So much more than Louis (not that he would trade anything in the world for Louis), and it's heavenly. 

"Jesus fuck, Liam. When's the last time you had a cock?" 

Liam whines a bit at that- the dirtier mouth Harry acquires when he's horny. "Long fucking time," and then, "way too long, mate."

"Yeah? S'it good?" 

Liam's back arches a bit when Harry rubs against the right spot inside him, "really good. Miss it, t'be honest." 

It's this- how they're able to carry on a conversation while Harry literally has his dick inside him. Liam isn't sure why he just adores it, but he loves how comfortable he is around Harry. It's unlike any of the other lads. This should be so much more sexual and odd and not okay but it's more like a favor, like just another thing Harry's doing to help. Liam loves him for it.

"Hopefully," Harry lets out a short moan, "hopefully this helps you in a lot of ways. Think you needed some stress relief." 

Liam chuckles at that, which at some point turns into a low sigh because Harry picks up the pace of his hips. 

And then Harry shifts a bit, trying to find the right way to drive Liam insane. He finds it.

And suddenly Liam's lost his composure, finds himself letting out a whole line of profanities because Harry's hitting that fucking _spot_ ever damn time and it's so much. But it's still-

"More, Harry. Harder".

Harry listens.

"Fuck, come on. More." 

And Harry shakes his head in disbelief, but listens. And Liam's rocking up against the door now, head pressed up against it and making the wood shift in the doorframe with every movement. He's not being quiet anymore either. If he's got something to say, it's at a bit of an unnecessary volume. 

Harry starts to wonder if maybe Liam _wants_ Zayn and Louis to hear him. 

"Fuck me, Harry. You won't break me, C'mon." 

Pretty soon Harry's just about spent, curls sticking to his forehead and hands gripping at every bit of Liam he can. 

Liam's saying Harry's name then, over and over, like a plea. His fists ball up into the carpet and Harry knows he's there- Liam's mind goes light blue and euphoric and he's smiling; eyes glazed and lips parted.

He lets out a tiny little, "fuck," when his mind clears, and then locks eyes with Harry. 

It wouldn't have taken much longer just with Liam laying there all sweaty and fucked out to make Harry lose it. The stare is just- Harry's on the brim before he knows it, doubling over, cursing through gritted teeth. 

Liam's panting, smiling, laughing, actually, "shit, Harry. I needed that." 

Harry smiles as best he can, "I'll say." 

Liam winces at the feeling of being significantly less full, wishes it wouldn't have to end. 

And Harry does lean down and kiss him, actually, which Liam thoroughly enjoys. 

"You're the best, H," he's saying,  
Getting back into his clothes. Harry kisses him again.

•

Louis and Zayn properly stare when the door opens.

"Did you really-" Zayn starts,  
His voice a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Yes." Liam answers, and Harry smirks.

"Unbelievable," Louis says, but he's clearly smiling.

Liam loves this fucking band.

**Author's Note:**

> yAY for reading this ily okay comments make my day lol you're a real trooper I hope this wasnt too cringey


End file.
